You Ruin Me
by HelloKitty1234567890
Summary: What if Brooke took Peyton's second betrayal harder than everyone thought... Please review guys, everyone needs feedback/constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

" _I think I still have feelings for Lucas…"_

Brooke stopped, and stared at her best friend, a girl she had loved, almost more than anyone else for the last ten years with the betrayal that she felt showing all over her face. She took deep breath after deep breath, trying to process what she had just said. Peyton, still had feelings for Lucas, her Lucas, the boy who she had let into her heart once more. Peyton, the girl with whom she had shared everything, the good things, the bad things, but never had she thought she would share her boy. Not again.

" _You mean as a friend, right? You have feelings for Lucas as a friend."_

She asked the question, praying desperately that she would get the answer that she wanted. That she needed. Knowing that she wouldn't. Her heart began to rip in two once more, just as it had the year before. She had swore to herself that she would never feel pain like she had then again, and here she was, back where she was all those months ago. Only this time it felt so much worse. This heartbreak could have been prevented, if only Peyton had been honest from the beginning. If only she had came out and said that she would always have feelings for Lucas, the boy that they both loved, and that it would never go away.

" _I think I still love him…"_

Brooke was unable to stop herself hitting out and slapping Peyton hard across the face. Her hurt had turned to anger, and she knew that this time she didn't have it in her to forgive. Not again. She wanted nothing more than for the last few minutes of her life not to have happened, wished for it to all have been a terrible nightmare. Tears filled her big brown eyes. She began shouting, screaming, trying to let out all of her hurt and anger, but finding it harder and harder to control herself as she did. Just a few short hours ago her life had been perfect, or almost perfect, and now here it was in tatters.

" _Don't pretend that you're not a backstabbing, two-faced bitch Peyton, because you are."_

She realised that she wasn't just angry at her best friend, she didn't just feel betrayed. She was grief stricken. She was losing the boy that she loved and the girl that she loved in one short moment. She couldn't carry on with Lucas pretending that she didn't know. She couldn't pretend Peyton hadn't said what she had just said. The two people she cared about most in the world were no longer hers. She had never felt so alone. And Brooke Davis was no stranger to feeling alone. Beautiful and popular as she knew she was, she often found herself feeling lonely in a crowded room. She knew that she had had her moments, she hadn't always been the nicest of people, but she was trying. Trying to be a better person, the person she knew she could be. All she wanted was someone to let her in, to love and to love her back. Once again she had opened her heart, and once more it had been thrown back in her face. She hadn't expected love to hurt this much, and she didn't know what she was going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke sat in her car, not knowing what to do, or where to go next. She couldn't stay at Peyton's that was for sure. She couldn't go to Lucas. Tomorrow they were due to be maid of honour and best man at Haley and Nathan's wedding, and she couldn't face him tonight, not when her heart was slowly breaking. She couldn't go to Haley, it was the night before her big day, and Nathan, he was with Luke. Loneliness descended upon her as she drove, not knowing where she was headed, or what she was going to do. She had grabbed only what she had needed from Peyton's, only what she could carry, and she couldn't go back there.

Eventually she found herself outside a bar, one of her usual haunts. She sat watching as patrons went in and out, up and down the street, everyone seemed so happy. Before she realised what she was doing she had climbed out of her car and walked towards the crowd. Without thinking she walked inside and headed for the packed out bar. She ordered herself a couple of vodkas, downed them and then ordered two more. The warmth of the alcohol hit her and she felt comforted. When she drank, it was to block out whatever she was feeling and usually it worked. It was certainly working this time and she continued to drink, as though she had not drank for years. Various different guys sat in the stool next to her, hoping to grab her attention, and time after time she dismissed them with a steely glare.

"Brooke Davis," the next guy that sat in the vacant seat said. She looked up, but she found that she didn't seem to recognise who sat next to her. "You never called me back," he continued.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you," she asked, drunk enough that she didn't care whether she was being rude or not.

"Matt," he said pointing towards himself, "we hooked up six months ago."

She made no movement of recognition, although, she realised that this was during the last time she was pissed at Lucas and Peyton for having broken her heart into tiny pieces. He was clearly waiting for an answer, but instead she simply finished her drink in one gulp and rose from her stool. She began to walk away from him and towards the restroom, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Looking at him with a dazed gaze she simply looked confused. She pulled her arm from his and turned her back. Pushing her way through the crowd of inebriated people dancing and having a good time, she found the dark, dank corridor that lead to the restrooms and hurried inside. She needed to take a beat, just for a moment. She looked at herself in the mirror, and all she saw was her beautiful face, the picture of sadness. That and her eyes, which were beginning to blur from the alcohol consumption. Thanks to the alcohol she felt nothing, she only felt numb. She no longer felt the pain of her best friend falling in love with her boyfriend all over again. She no longer felt like she was going to break. She no longer felt that she didn't deserve to be loved, or that no one would ever love her for who she was. And it made everything seem bearable.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she quickly fixed her makeup and took a deep breath before returning to the noise and crowdedness of the bar. She finally felt ready to be surrounded by people once more, yet feel lonely. As she opened the door and stepped out into the hall, she took a step towards the dancefloor. Hardly making a step further she felt a hand enclose around her arm again. Before she realise what was happening she found herself pushed up against the wall, wedged between herself and the hard, strong body of Matt, the conquest that she didn't remember. She struggled against his hold, but he was more than a match for her, standing a good foot shorter than he, and at least a hundred pounds lighter. She opened her mouth to speak, scream, anything, but he clamped his hand over it before she could make a sound. Her eyes became big and fearful as she looked into his, begging him to release her.

"I'm going to make sure you remember me this time, you little slut," he whispered, his tone quiet and calm, completely unsettling her.

Continuing to struggle against him she fought, trying to push against him, but she couldn't find the strength to overpower him. Instead he pulled her from the wall, spun her around, crushing her to him and pinning her arms so she was unable to fight. His hand remained tight over her mouth, stifling her screams as he tightened his hold. He dragged her back towards a fire door that he knew led to an alley that would be deserted. She was forced to move with him, although she tried to make herself as heavy as possible, hoping that she could slow him down, and that someone would come to her rescue.

Once out in the alley he spun her back around to face him, and gripped her throat so tightly that she could hardly breathe. He ran her up against the wall, so hard that her head cracked against the hard bricks, almost knocking her out. She felt a wave of darkness wash over her, but she fought against it, determined not to succumb to what was surely about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N _Sorry it has taken so long to update, had a crazy few weeks, leaving no time to right. As always please review with positive criticism, or your ideas on the story so far!_**

Peyton sat curled up in a ball on her bed, tears falling from her bright, blue eyes. She was devastated at the scene that had played itself out earlier that evening. Admittedly, she had expected Brooke to be angry and hurt, but she had not anticipated the tirade that had followed her confession. Part of her had hoped that Brooke would understand, Lucas was the most moral and good guy they both had ever met, and there were so many things about him to love. An even smaller part of her had wished that Brooke would stand aside, and allow her and Lucas to become an item, as they should have been, ever since they had met. A small part of her, in the back of her mind, knew that she had been wrong to tell Brooke how she felt, that she never should have done it. She knew that she should have just tried to ignore her feelings, that she had known her revelation would hurt the one person whom she trusted never to hurt her. She wanted nothing more than to rewind the clock back, to before she had told Brooke, and to forget that it had ever happened.

Reaching for her cell phone, she looked at the picture on the screen. It was one that she and Brooke had taken when they were messing around one day, and she felt another pang of guilt. She scrolled through the numbers in her phonebook, stopping when she saw Lucas' name. Her first instinct was to call him, talk to him, tell him what had happened, and she almost dialled the number before she realised that she could not talk to him about this. To do so would ensure that she lost Brooke for certain, and she risked losing Lucas too. She did not believe that he felt the same way as she did at that moment, she knew that he was desperately in love with her best friend. And it was killing her. Throwing her phone aside she wrapped her arms around herself and continued to sob.

* * *

Brooke struggled against the strong arms that had her pinned to the wall of the night club. Everything had happened so fast, and she couldn't quite believe that she had found herself in this position. Feeling dazed, she looked into his eyes, begging him not to hurt her. All this did was cause him to smirk and tighten his grip so much that it felt as though he was trying to crush her arms.

"Please, don't do this," Brooke stammered weakly, although she did not expect that it would do her much good. "I'm sorry for not knowing you, but you don't have to hurt me." She was barely croaking now, her voice giving away how terrified she was.

"Little sluts like you need to be taught a lesson," her assailant told her, his voice menacing and full of anger. "You all think that you can do whatever you want and get away with it. You think that we men are like puppets, for you to use as you want. Well I'm going to show you what should happen to little whores like you."

During his speech, Brooke noticed that he had become distracted, he was not pressing against her as hard as before. She managed, under the guise of struggling against him to push his legs further apart, loosening her own in the process. She raised her knee with all the strength she could muster and made contact with his groin. He folded over in pain, holding himself, and loosed his grip on Brooke. Managing to push him away from her, she squeezed past him, intent on getting away. He had not lost his grip on her entirely, however, and, composing himself, grabbed her arm once more, but this time he pushed her to the ground, climbing on top of her as he did. Brooke struck out at him with her free arm, connecting with his nose, and she felt a small wave of satisfaction as she felt a crunch, and then a droplet of his blood land on her cheek. She lashed out once more, this time aiming for his cheek, hoping to daze him enough that she could escape. Her legs were completely pinned beneath his, he was kneeling on the inside of her thighs, preventing her from clamping them shut, or using them to fight him. Her right arm was pinned above her head, but her left arm remained free, as he was still cradling himself in pain due to her earlier attack. Continuing to aim blows at his head, Brooke tried, in vain to move him. This only continued for a few more seconds, as he finally gained control of himself and grabbed her wrist tightly, pinning it above her head, alongside her right. Brooke let out a scream of anguish and defeat, realising that she would not be able to move him, that she was no match for his strength.

Smirking at the look of defeat that was evident on the face of his prey, he leaned down and kissed her roughly, crushing his lips onto hers. She screamed as loud as she could, although it was muffled as she pursed her lips closed, hoping to prevent him from forcing his tongue into her mouth. Writhing beneath him in protest she struggled to move more than a few millimetres. When he pulled back she did the only thing that she could think of and she screamed as loud as she could. Her voice pierced the clear night air. When her captor realised what she was doing, he held both of her wrists in the same hand, and clamped his free hand over her mouth. The look in his eyes made Brooke want to shrink away from him, and she was convinced that he was going to kill her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to panic, realising that she was going to die. Her eyes begged him to show her mercy, begged him not to hurt her and that she would do anything he wanted. All he did was smile down at her, enjoying the look of fear and helplessness in her eyes.

It seemed like hours and hours when Brooke heard a shout, and even then it seemed like it came from somewhere in the distance. She couldn't allow herself to believe that she was to be saved. That someone had seen what had happened to her. It was only when she felt this weight lift from her that she dared to believe that she was going to be alright. She heard the sound of running footsteps, running away from her, but she could hardly see through her blurry eyes. A lighter hand took her by the arm, pulling her gently into a sitting position. She tried to pull from his grasp, fearing that it was a trick.

"It's ok, I'm here to help you," a gentle voice said, "he's gone now, you don't need to be afraid anymore."

Brooke tried to slow her breathing and brushed the tears from her eyes. Nothing seemed real to her and she was struggling to break through the haze and back to reality.

"I'm going to call the cops," he said, fumbling in his pocket for his cell phone.

"No," she almost screamed at him, "please, no cops."

"But…"

"I just want to go home."

She said this with a finality in her tone that he did not question her, and simply helped her to her feet. Her legs were wobbling, so he had to support her as they walked slowly down the alley and out onto the sidewalk.

"What's your name, by the way," he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um… it's… Brooke," she stammered, trying to think clearly. "You?"

"I'm Will," he replied, staring at her searchingly. "I need to get you a cab or something, make sure you get home safe."

"I don't have one, not anymore."

Will didn't know what to say to that so he settled for saying, "you sure you don't want to go to the cops? That guy was going to…"

"I'm sure," she cut across the end of his sentence, refusing to hear the words that were sure to leave his mouth. "I just want to forget the whole thing."

She began to pull away from him as they walked out onto the empty street. She walked a few steps, before she turned back, saying, "thank you Will," before turning and leaving him standing in the middle of the road, watching her in stunned silence.


End file.
